Sem piedade
by KalashnikovFan
Summary: Enquanto visita a campa da única mulher que amou, varias memórias vêm á mente de Severus Snape e pensando naquele que matou a sua amada e no juramento que fez na noite de sua morte, jamais ter piedade.


**Sem piedade**

Um vulto vestido de negro entra pelas portadas do cemitério. Esse vulto pertencia a um homem de meia-idade, por volta dos seus quarenta anos, que tinha cabelo negro escorrido até aos ombros e as suas feições eram destacadas pelo nariz de adunco. O nome desse homem era Severus Snape. O Srº Richardson, guarda do cemitério de Spinner's End há mais de 20 anos, observava o homem com pesar, pois desde á cerca de 20 anos que aquele triste ia visitar a mesma campa.

Severus Snape olhava para a campa. Quem observa-se o rosto do professor de poções da Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts não conseguiria decifrar nenhuma emoção, mas a alma e coração daquele homem estavam desfeitos em mil pedaços. Na campa podia-se ler:

_Camilla Rivers_

_13/03/1959 – 24/07/1977_

_Em breve chegará a Primavera e eu não poderei vê-la_

Na campa havia também o retrato de uma mulher que apesar de não ser bonita, tinha um ar de serenidade que transmitia empatia a quem a rodeou um dia.

- Camilla… - murmurou Snape, enquanto memórias começaram a surgir na sua mente. A 1ª ele ainda era uma criança de 11 anos e foi quando ele viu Camilla pela primeira vez.

"_Severus tinha vindo para Kings Cross sozinho, pois seu pai não queria ter nada a ver com bruxos e sua mãe ainda estava de cama devido ao espancamento recebido por parte do marido. O rapaz entra num compartimento, nele estavam quatro rapazes, que não pareciam nada interessados em ter mais companhia. Mal sabia Severus, os problemas que dois deles, James Potter e Sirius Black ainda lhe iriam trazer. O menino continuou á procura de um compartimento, até achar um que só tinha uma menina de sua idade dentro. Para alguém que ia entrar numa escola em que não conhecia ninguém, ela tinha um ar muito calmo, no rostinho pálido e de aparência frágil, enquanto lia um livro de transfiguração._

_- Posso me sentar? – perguntou Severus Snape._

_A rapariga assentiu com a cabeça sem tirar os olhos do livro. Snape, tomando o exemplo dela, abre o seu malão e retira de lá cuidadosamente o livro de DCAT e ficaram ambos o resto da viagem sem trocar uma palavra que seja._

_Mais tarde, a tal menina, que pelo que a Mcgonagall disse, se chamava Camilla Rivers, foi seleccionada para os Hufflepuff. Logo de seguida Severus é seleccionado para os Slytherin."_

Severus só voltou a falar com Camilla, alguns anos depois, quando estavam os dois a estudar para os NOMS na biblioteca e Snape fazia de tudo para se esquivar de James Potter e Sirius Black.

" _Severus entra na biblioteca sem se aperceber que estava a ser seguido por Potter e Black que lhe pregam uma rasteira e fazem-no cair redondo no chão, há vista de toda a gente que estava no local, que começam logo a rir-se de Snape. Madame Mints, a bibliotecária da altura expulsa-os logo da biblioteca e vai ver como está o rapaz._

_- Aqueles dois! Magoaste-te? – pergunta Madame Mints preocupada com o menino por quem nutria uma certa simpatia._

_- Eu estou bem! – respondeu um pouco asperamente para a bibliotecária._

_Madame Mints sorriu. Já se tinha habituado ao jeito frio do rapaz._

_Severus ia procurar uma mesa para se sentar, mas estavam todas ocupadas por pessoas que o olhavam de lado e riam-se dele, deixando bem claro que não o queriam na mesma mesa que elas. Quando Severus estava prestes a desistir e ir estudar para a sala-comum dos Slytherin, uma voz feminina disse-lhe:_

_- Podes ficar aqui se quiseres!_

_Severus olhou para a direcção da voz e reconheceu Camilla, a menina com quem tinha partilhado o compartimento na 1ª viagem para Hogwarts._

_- Milla, tu estás parva? – perguntou uma ruiva, que Snape sabia que se chamava Elizabeth – Se ele se sentar connosco, o Potter e o Black, vão começar a perseguir-nos também!_

_- Pouco me importa o que o Potter e o Black vão fazer, além disso ele só vem estudar!_

_- Tu podes não te importar, mas eu importo-me! Com licença._

_Elizabeth sai da mesa olhando de lado para Camilla e Severus._

_- Não devias ter-te chateado por minha causa! E a tua amiga tem razão, és capaz de arranjar problemas com o Potter e o Black á conta disto!_

_- Eles não me vão fazer nada! O Remus é meu amigo e não deixaria!_

_Não levantando mais objecções, Snape sentou-se e começou a estudar."_

A partir daquele dia começaram a estudar juntos e tornaram-se aos poucos amigos. James e Sirius, gozaram um pouco com a situação mas acabaram por deixar Camilla em paz, a pedido de Remus, que era amigo da menina desde o 3º ano, quando fizeram um projecto para Herbologia juntos. Foi por causa de Remus acabar com as provocações que estes fizeram a Camilla, que anos mais tarde, quando Remus veio ensinar DCAT para Hogwarts, que Snape lhe tinha feito a poção Mata-cão para o problema de licantropia deste.

" _Era dia de saída a Hogsmeade os dois estavam a beber cerveja amanteigada no 3 vassouras, quando aparece Albus Dumbledore que resolve, vai lá Merlin saber o motivo, vir conversar com eles._

_- Olá meninos! – cumprimentou-os Dumbledore com os olhos azuis a brilhar por detrás dos seus óculos de meia-lua._

_- Olá professor! – retribuiu alegremente Camilla o cumprimento._

_- Olá! – resmungou Snape._

_Camilla da uma canelada a Snape, como que a dizer " Olha a educação!"_

_- Sempre o mesmo resmunguento, Severus! – disse-lhe Dumbledore a sorrir – Uma criança da tua idade devia resmungar menos e rir mais, pois o riso é algo que faz bem á nossa alma!_

_Snape fez carranca, primeiro porque Dumbledore o chamou de criança e depois por estar a perturbar o seu encontro logo hoje que ele tinha arranjado coragem para dizer o que sentia para Camilla."_

- Sempre a meter o bedelho na pior altura! – resmungou ele para a campa.

Agora vinha-lhe á memória o dia mais feliz da sua vida, aquele em que finalmente se declarou.

" _Era um fim de tarde lindíssimo e Severus tinha chamado Camilla para conversarem á beira do lago. O rapaz observava a lula gigante nervoso até que viu pelo reflexo do lago, que Camilla estava atrás dele._

_- Querias falar comigo?_

_- Tenho algo muito importante para te dizer. Eu gosto muito de ti!_

_- Eu também gosto de ti…_

_Severus interrompe-a_

_- Tu não percebeste o que quis dizer! Eu gosto de ti mas mais do que amigo…_

_- Eu percebi perfeitamente o que quiseste dizer!_

_E sem dizer mais nada, Camilla aproximou-se dele e beijou-o. Naquele instante tudo parou, não havia mais Hogwarts, nem Potter e Black, nada! Apenas eles os dois existiam no mundo, sem ninguém que os julgasse ou acabasse com a magia mais forte de todas, aquela que eles viviam naquele momento. A magia do amor."_

Severus passou as mãos pelos seus lábios. Tudo o que ele mais queria neste mundo era poder sentir a força e a magia daquele beijo, mas graças a um lobisomem qualquer ela já não estava lá.

" _Era noite de lua-cheia e Severus ia encontrar-se com Camilla, para lhe dizer que se tinha juntado aos Devoradores da Morte. Sabia que ela o ia odiar, mas que acabaria por compreender a sua situação. Estava quase a chegar a casa dela, faltavam apenas 15 dias para o casamento dos dois, quando ouviu um grito. Sentindo um baque no seu coração e com um mau pressentimento, Severus arrombou a porta de entrada para a casa e subindo as escadas até ao quarto deparou-se com uma cena terrorífica. O cadáver de Camilla estava no chão e ao lado dela estava um lobisomem, que Snape sabia ser do clã de Fenrir Greyback a alimentar-se do corpo dela. Sem pensar duas vezes, saca da varinha e acaba com o miserável sem um pingo de piedade:_

_- Avada Kedrava!_

_Com lágrimas a escorrer-lhe pelo rosto, agachou-se ao lado do corpo de sua amada e beijou-a uma última vez."_

Snape continuava a observar a campa, mas sem lágrimas, pois todas elas já tinham secado naquela noite, a noite em que a perdera e jurara nunca mais ter piedade, pois a ele tinha-lhe sido negado isso, quando a tiraram deste mundo para nunca mais poder voltar. Começa a falar para ela contando-lhe o seu último sonho:

- Hoje sonhei contigo meu amor! Via-te numa sala lendo um daqueles teus livros trouxas enquanto da telefonia saia uma melodia clássica de Chopin. Na tua mão seguravas um copo de Vinho do Porto, que sem querer deixaste-o cair e observaste serenamente como sempre, enquanto o vidro de partia em mil pedaços e o vinho sujava a tapeçaria branca como a tua pele. Depois eu entrei na sala e tu sorriste para mim, eu trazia comigo a adaga que tu me deste e tu olhaste para ela e o teu sorriso apagou-se e disseste-me: " Tu não podes guardar isso para sempre!". O que quiseste dizer com isso meu amor?

Severus Snape continuou a olhar para a campa, talvez á espera que Camilla lhe desse algum sinal, sinal ele esse que acabou por vir, mas não era Camilla que lho dava, mas sim a Marca Negra que tinha no seu braço esquerdo.

- Tenho que ir meu amor!

E respondendo á chamada de seu mestre, Severus Snape partiu para mais uma missão em que, tal como em todas as outras, não teria piedade.

_**FIM**_


End file.
